


Pretending

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Rakesh reflects on his feelings after seeing the message on Jaya’s Facebook page also this is a missing scene from instant karma and a longer version of his phone call with Jaya
Relationships: Jaya/Rakesh Singh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Pretending

Rakesh feared he’d lose Jaya 

Jaya’s parents were controlling over her and now they were trying to set her up on dates 

Rakesh has to admit he got jealous when he saw a random comment from another guy on her Facebook page 

“I have nothing to worry about”Rakesh asked her 

The two were FaceTiming each other 

“You know how my parents are Rakesh”Jaya rolled her eyes 

Jaya was mad that her parents were trying to make her move on from Rakesh 

Pretending she broke up with her boyfriend has been quite a challenge 

The constant sneaking around her parents back was sort of exciting and scary in a way 

“I missed you today”Rakesh said 

“I missed you too”Jaya replies 

“I wish we could be open again”Rakesh states 

“We are still together and that’s what matters”Jaya reminded him

“Just wish we didn’t have to hide all the time”Rakesh says 

“It isn’t easy but this is the only way we can keep seeing each other”Jaya answered


End file.
